Gloria Harper
Gloria Harper is one of the main characters of Lunarosse. Gloria and Channing were bethrothed to one another at a young age by their parents, a decision they both despise. The two can't stand the sight of one another and constantly bicker. She hides a secret from her future husband, as well as the rest of the team, one that could very well shake the very foundation of their team. Physical Appearance Gloria is best described as a petite young woman with long red hair she wears in a ponytail and blue eyes. Despite her frame, she is endowed with a D-sized bust, well-toned arms, legs, and stomach, and refined beauty. In her original concept, Gloria was to wear a purple tanktop-like attire that exposed her middrift, a black necklace with a red ruby, black elbow-length gloves, a pink skirt, and knee-high brown boots. In the final product, she wears a light purple shirt with no sleeves held up by a black marble necklace circlet decorated with small silver sleeves. On her left arm is a dark brown glove starting at the middle in between her shoulder and elbow, and on her right arm is a gold bracelet in between her shoulder and elbow, and on both hands are large black and bronze bracelets. Her shirt hem also has a black belt hem attached shaped like a V. She has an orange and black skirt which goes up to the middle of her thighs, and on her legs are high heel black boots which can be tied by many strings by the side decorated with orange ribbons at the top which are two inches down from her skirt. She also has a steel sword hanging on a scabbard on her skirt. For one special occasion, she wears wears long, white gloves that reach to halfway up her upper arms, as well as an elegant, flowing, white dress. The straps of this dress sport puffy disks decorating them. She also wears white earrings and a black choker. Under her dress are a pair of white slippers. Personality Gloria is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from her companions, mainly Channing. Much of her motivation is fueled from wanting to make things right, which leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible for that. As she journeys with Channing and his group, she begins to show compassion and trust them, and sees the errors in her approach. Ultimately, she becomes, to a degree, a sister to them as they journey to challenge their fate. At some point in the adventure, Gloria develops a jealous rivalry with Noel over Channing's affection, to the point she threatens him to stay away at points. After learning his secrets, she becomes more irritable toward him, and wants nothing more than to make sure he never utters her boyfriend's name ever again. Eventually, she begins to let this slide and grows to accept him as one of her own friends, though a small fraction of her jealousy remains. Abilities As proficient at using magic as well as her swords, Gloria is a balanced fighter, but leans more towards physical attacks. A very versatile character, she can deal fairly moderate damage as either an attacker or mage, or provide assistance as a support character. She starts with a Fire Glyph when she's first recruited. She also demonstrates stealth during some missions, providing great escape routes for the group. Trivia *Gloria's role in the scrapped project, Inverted Cross, is completely different than seen in Lunarosse. She is still the girlfriend of Channing and rival of Noel, but she wasn't a playable character. She was instead a lounge singer at the restaurant the party visit frequently. She becomes a constant target of Envy Inverted monsters, which gets Noel involved in plots to rescue her. *Gemini states he based some of Gloria's vindictive personality off of Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. Though he says the character was bland and uninteresting to him, her attitude was just what he needed to help increase his attention toward Gloria. *Gloria's Class in-game is incorrectly labeled "Assassin". Her Class was suppose to be "Scout", but wasn't changed in time for the final product. Whoops. *Even though Gloria is suppose to be working for Joyce's cafe in Sherwood Village, the player never sees her working. They see her walk in, but never see her doing her job. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX